Sonic Boom: Sticks to Rouge!
by cameron.twigg
Summary: When Sticks the badger finds a fake pink glowing chaos emerald, she gets knocked by it and Rouge the bat gets stuck in her head. Then Sticks the badger transforms into Rouge the bat. Will Sticks the badger fight the transformation? Find out right now on "Sonic Boom: Sticks to Rouge!"


Sonic Boom:

Sticks to Rouge!

It was a normal day for Sticks. She did her morning training, stopped by Sonic's house to say "Hi," did more training, hang out with Amy, and defeated Eggman again. It was a pretty good day. She and Amy were now walking back to her house.

Sticks: Man, today was a pretty good day, huh Amy?

Amy: Sure was, Sticks. I had so much fun.

Sticks: I already can't wait for tomorrow.

Amy: (looks to her left, then tugs Sticks' arm) Hey, Sticks. Look!

Sticks looks to where Amy was pointing and sees something glowing a bright pink behind a trash can. She goes over to investigate and finds… the Pink Chaos Emerald! She grabs it and walks back to Amy.

Sticks: Darn, can this day get any better? I just found a Chaos Emerald.

Amy: Sweet! You'll have to take that back to Tails.

Sticks: Only thing is, I don't remember any of the emeralds glowing this bright.

Amy: Yeah, it's-it's kind of blinding me. I-I think it's getting brighter.

Sticks: Argh, my eyes!

The emerald begins glowing brighter and brighter, eventually knocking Sticks and Amy back off their feet. The emerald begins disintegrating into pink particles that get absorbed into Sticks' body, but not Amy's.

A few hours later.

Amy: Sticks. Sticks! STICKS!

Sticks began opening her eyes slowly.

Sticks: Ugh, my head. What the heck happened earlier?

Amy: Some fake emerald blinded us and knock you out.

Sticks: That emerald was a fraud? Dang it!

?: Courtesy of me.

Sticks heard some other voice talking to him.

Sticks' Mind: Who was that?

?: You know who it is.

Amy: Something wrong, Sticks?

Sonic: It's like someone else is speaking inside my head.

Amy: Let's see Tails about it.

Amy takes Sticks to Tails house.

Tails: Let me listen.

Tails hooks up some machine to Sonic's head.

Tails: (surprised) Oh, crap. Sticks, you have someone else's soul living in your head.

Sticks: What?! Who?!

Tails: It's… Rouge.

Sticks and Amy: Rouge?!

Sticks: Ahh, she's saying something.

Tails: Hold on. (messes with the machine) Okay, now we can hear what's she's saying.

Rouge: Hey, Sticks. There's something I need you to do for me.

Sticks: Rouge, I'm gonna make this very clear: (very loud) GET OUT OF MY DARN HEAD!

Rouge: Sorry Sticks, but your body is perfect for me to take over.

Amy: GET OUT OF MY FRIEND'S HEAD, YOU JERK!

Rouge: Sorry, Ames. I'll be transforming your friend's body now.

Sticks: Agh! What the heck?!

Sticks fell to her knees in agony. Her body had began transforming.

Tails: Sticks, you're shrinking!

Sticks: WHAT?!

Sticks walked in pain to a mirror and saw that she shrunk in height. She also noticed her fur was changing from orange and brown to white.

Amy: Sticks, your skin is changing.

Sticks looked into the mirror. Her skin had changed from a light tan to an orange-ish tan and his orange and brown fur was completely white, while the fur on her body had disappeared.

Sticks: STOP THIS, ROUGE!

Rouge: Not until your body is under my control.

Sticks then felt his waist shrinking. She looked into the mirror and saw that her waist was WAY thinner than before. Her jungle shoes had transformed into white high heel boots white with pink tops and hearts on the front. She grew long enough gloves to reach her bicep and stopped at a pink top.

Sticks: SERIOUSLY ROUGE, STOP THIS RIGHT FRICKIN' NOW!

Rouge: Stop your complaining!

Sticks then felt clothing on her, clothing she instantly recognized as Rouge's jumpsuit. She recognized it because of the pink heart where Rouge's breasts would be.

Sticks: Ugh, I'm not even gonna fight this anymore. This is just getting weird.

Rouge: Thank you, Sticks. Now this is going to hurt a bit, but you'll be satisfied in the end.

Sticks: Agh!

Sticks then felt her chest begin to expand. She grew Double-D sized breast. Her hips and butt began expanding.

Tails: STICKS, FIGHT IT!

Amy: STICKS, PLEASE DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!

Sticks: (in Rouge's voice) Sorry Amy and Tails, but Sticks… (seductive smirk) isn't here anymore.

Sticks' face began changing. Her eyelids became a bright blue, her lips became a bright pink, and her eyes changed from a blue to a tealish blue color. Finally, Sticks grew a pair of wings and her hair on her head became Rouge's normal hair style.

Tails: S-S-Sticks?!

Rouge: Sorry, Tailsy. (putting her hand on his head) But the name is Rouge.

Amy: (angrily) I'M GONNA FREAKIN' KILL YOU, JERK!

Amy rushes at Rouge with her hammer. Rouge catches the hammer and pulls Amy in close.

Rouge: Hmm, I think I now a change that can be made to you.

Amy: Wha-What?!

Rouge grabs Amy by the dress and flew off to change Amy into the perfect girl.

Will Amy fight off the transformation into the perfect girl? Find out on part two.

To be continued!


End file.
